


secrets

by razshin



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, M/M, thilbo bagginsheild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razshin/pseuds/razshin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone seems to have feelings they are not willing to share, but over time and after tragic events will they change their minds, or will they remain stubborn and face losing the ones they love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> do not own the hobbit or the characters :( they are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien  
> this story takes place after the battle (spoiler alert) in this story no one died

I was a Hobbit, but not just any Hobbit – I was a Baggins, and a Baggins would never do anything exciting or out of the ordinary! We simply sit in our holes, eat, and share pleasantries with family and friends. But I was also a Took, and Tookish nature can get one into all kinds of pickling situations, which is probably why I agreed to go with Gandalf and the Company of Dwarves! In the first place. It all started when two young dwarfs showed up at my front door The moment I had seen them with their bright smiles and child-like eagerness, I knew in the back of my mind and in the depth of my heart that I would do anything for these two boys. They were the first in the company to enter my hobbit heart. And upon hearing that they were going to go and get themselves barbecued by a dragon, well that settled it! I was going to have to go on this adventure after all, if for no other reason than to make sure that these boys (who fast became my boys) didn't die! Well, it wasn't the only reason, they also happened to have an uncle that was mean as a sack of nails and gruff as they came (but had a big heart under it all) who I had fallen for without my even knowing at first glance. I suppose I should have explained that: I am a Baggins, and Baggins are well respected; I am also a bachelor, which for a Hobbit of my stature is unheard of, but there is a reason: I do not take comfort in women-folk, though nobody knows this (well I suppose they would if it were a decent thought for any respectable Hobbit); I much prefer company of males – not that I have ever experienced such pleasures, I am a respectable Hobbit, and respectable Hobbits don't do such things without first courting and male Hobbits most certainly do not court other male Hobbits.


	2. to save the ones i love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo saves some lives

Between my knowing nothing of traveling in the wild (or hunting, fighting or much of anything that would be any good to the company), and my constant need to protect Fili and Kili, the journey to reclaim Erebor was filled with much excitement and many near death experiences. But it was also filled with much friendship and, as time went on heart ache because the more time I spent with the King under the Mountain, the more I realized that I loved him, and what a foolish thought that was because what would a king want with a very plain Hobbit like myself? I often think that if he had never hugged me that day I would probably be back home in my hole right now with some good weed and a book, but no, the moment he wrapped his strong arms around me I was done and I added him to my ever growing list of people I had to protect, which is how I ended up here after all.

The Battle of Five Armies was upon us and everyone was doing their share of fighting, even me, well I pulled out my sword and readied it anyway in case someone came near me, I heard something to my left and I looked in Thorin's direction and the world all but stopped; I saw the blow coming and if something wasn't done Thorin would die. I used the courage that I was discovering I had more of than I thought and I lunched myself at his attacker, taking him down. I was at first relived, but then I felt only pain; I had saved Thorin but I had gotten myself hurt in the process – I had taken his place at Death's door.

I thought this was going to be it, till I heard Kili scream for his brother. I looked up and with what little life I had left, I threw myself in the way of. I remember hitting the ground, another sword slicing my middle, and cheering around me. We had won.

I smiled, we had won; we had actually done it. My friends had their home back; my boys were safe, and Thorin: oh, my Thorin, he would truly be King under the Mountain. I could die in peace.

I woke with a start and all I could see was bright light. I could make out the outline of the bed I was lying on and some chairs in a corner, as well as some flickering that I could only imagine was a fire place, were was I, was I dead was this what had waited for me, no I couldn’t be this was something else. I tried to get up and realized I couldn't, and then I felt it – the pain. Everything hurt. The brightness started to fade and I saw a braid in front of my face, followed shortly by a deep voice "Bilbo." Then that was it, I was gone again.

“Kili!” Thorin yelled and Kili entered the room, “get the healer, quick! He's woken up!” With that, kili ran out of the door and down the hall to get the healer to come and examine Bilbo. Meanwhile, Thorin sat on the bed next to the Hobbit and brushed his hair from his face, whispering “I owe you everything, my little one. Thank you.” Thorin kissed the hobbits brow and looked to the door as the healer walked in.


	3. awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is awake and finds himself in a very nice room

I was woken up by a loud thud on what turned out to be the next day. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, much as I could in my current state, I saw a tuff of blonde hair near the floor beside the bed and I heard a grown. “Fili” I called.

A hoarse, gravely voice replied “Yes?”

“Are you alright?” I asked, concerned

“I’m fine, Mr. Boggins, just had a little fall out of the bed.” Fili started to get up slowly, grabbing the bed for leverage and with a loud huff he managed to get himself on the bed. It was then that I noticed his leg was splinted and his chest bandaged.

“By the Valar, Fili! What happened to you? Your leg and the bandages and-”

“I’m fine, Mr.Boggins. you saved my life you know, there is no need to worry just a broken leg and some scratches. It could have been worse.”

I was about to speak when I saw Kili enter the room with a smile on his face “Thank Aule, Mr.Boggins, that you're awake! You had given us quite a scare. We thought we'd lost you! I thought I would never get to thank you for saving my idiot brother over there, or my uncle.” Kili was interrupted in his speech by a deep voice from the doorway

“I think I can thank him myself, Kili.” Thorin. My heart skipped a beat as he made his way into the room and sat on the edge of the bed beside me “How are you feeling? You had us worried, I am glad to finally see you wake.”

I blushed and it took me a moment to process what his words. “Finally awake! How long have I been asleep?” The three Dwarves looked at one another, as though trying to determine whether they should say something.

Finally, Thorin spoke again. “The battle was a little over a month ago, you have been asleep since then. The healers worried that you might never wake up.” I lied there, shocked for several moments. Over a month? How? What? When? Thoughts kept popping into my head.

When I opened my mouth to speak, my voice sounded rather rough. “What happened?”

Kili spoke first “You saved our lives and almost got yourself killed that’s what happened!”

“Kili that is enough!”

“It would seem you've become a bit of a soft spot, for both my brother and uncle.” Fili said from beside me, glaring at the other Dwarves as he continued with a smile “What do you remember, Mr. Boggins? We can fill you in on the rest.”

I thought for a moment before I answered, “I remember jumping in front of you to stop an axe,” I paused thinking, of the pain and the cheering. I decided to leave out the bit out the pain, “then I heard everyone cheering and that’s it.”

Thorin smiled sadly at me. “Well Hobbit, as a result of bravely saving Fili and myself, you suffered a lot of damage. If you wish to know the full existent of your injuries, you should talk to one of the healers about it. We had you moved into the mountain, into the nearest presentable room, so that you could be looked after and we could start repairing the damage Smaug has caused. It turned out we didn’t have to do much work on the royal wing, which was good because that meant we had a place to put you and Fili so the two of you could rest while we worked.” I looked around the room again when thorin finished his speech. Now that I was looking, I noticed that the room was covered in gold and jewels, and the bed was the softest I had ever been on. This was far too much for a modest Hobbit as myself.

With a low voice I said “I am sure that another room has been taken care of by now Thorin, the royal wing is far too much for me, why would you have-”

“Bilbo Baggins, you saved my life and the lives of my heirs. You are a friend to the line of Durin and we are forever in your debt. Don’t you dare think, for even a moment, that you are not worthy to be in this room. It is my room and I will do with it as I please!” I was getting a little annoyed with Thorin for his attitude when I realized he said this was his room. I was going to ask why I was in his room and were he had staying but he had gotten up and walked out of the room.

Kili touched my leg. “You will have to forgive him, Mr. Boggins, he is a bit stressed right now over the rebuilding of the city, and communication with the men and elves. He has also been very worried about you, he has barley left your side when he was not needed. You gave him quite a fright, you scared all of us actually, please don’t ever think of doing it again”

Fili nodded his agreement with his brother. “We would not want to lose our burglar.” The healer came in not long after and checked on both myself and Fili. He gave me some pain tonic and shortly after I feel asleep in the most beautiful room I had ever been in, in the most comfortable bed I had ever slept in, surrounded by my two boys, and my love watching us from the doorway with much pride in his eyes.


	4. drawings, and healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo finds out whats wrong with him and the boys have a little fun teasing

I woke the next morning surrounded by an overwhelming warmth. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and moved my head around to see that the warmth was coming from my boys, who were still fast asleep. Fili curled into my right side and Kili lay at the bottom of the bed, his head resting on my left leg. I smiled at them and thought to myself, 'you would never get cold around Dwarves, living fires they are'. I heard a small cough and looked up from the end of my bed to see Ori sitting in a chair by the fireplace, a stick of charcoal and some paper in hand as he appeared to be drawing something. He looked at me for a moment and smiled. “Morning, Master Hobbit.”

“Please, Ori, just call me Bilbo. I’m not a master anything. What are you drawing?”

Ori smiled at this. “It’s a commission, mas- Bilbo, for the king.”

I looked at him, puzzled. “A commission of what, Ori?”

“I’m drawing you and the lads,” he laughed. I was about to ask why and tell him to stop or something but I was interrupted by a voice to my left

“Ah, little Hobbit, you're up. How are you feeling this morning?” I turned my head to see the healer from the night before. He seemed like a nice old man, I only wish I could remember his name

“I’m doing alright, I suppose.” clearing my throat as I talked.

His gentle voice spoke again “Not too sore then? Feeling nauseous? Headache?”

“I don’t feel nauseous, though I am a little hungry. My head is a bit foggy, but it's fine and the pain is bearable.”

Laughing he responded, “this is good to hear, it has been a month since you have had any real food and I would imagine that you're quite hungry, little Hobbit. The fogginess will pass, it's just your body trying to readjust to being awake so long, you have been out for quite some time.” He went into another room and returned with a cup. “Here, drink this. It will help with the pain.” He held the cup to my lips.

“Thank you.” He smiled and went back into the other room with the cup, I would assume that the room was a kitchen of sorts. When he came back in he started to move the blanket down and proceeded to take my night shirt off so that he could examine my injuries “Thorin told me to ask you if I wanted to know the extent of my injuries.”

I felt the Dwarf sigh before he answered. “You lost a lot of blood, little one, you received two major wounds to your mid section, you got a sword in the right side of your chest and an axe to the stomach. we were able to fix you up pretty good though, after we managed to stop the bleeding. You will have some mighty scars to remind you of your battle though.”

He finished un wrapping my wounds and I finally asked, “why can’t I move anything besides my head?”

“Ah yes, that would be the paralytic tonic I gave you. We were worried that while you were asleep you would move and it would cause your wounds to reopen. It should wear off in the next few days, little one, no need to worry. You still shouldn’t move much, but it won’t open your wounds if you roll over now.” I just stared at him for a while in silence while he worked. I really had gotten myself into a mess this time, oh what would the other hobbits think? They already think me mad for going on this adventure to begin with, then the thought hit me I was still in Thorin's room.

“Excuse me, but I know that this is Thorin's room. I was just wondering where he has been staying since myself and Fili are in here?” I heard a childish laugh and snort and felt movement by my leg

“Why, Mr. Boggins, he's been staying in here with us of course! This bed is plenty big enough for all of us.” I looked down to see Kili smiling with his head on my knee I blushed at the thought of sharing not just a room but a bed with Thorin.

“I really should get moved somewhere else. All of this taking-up-his-space  business is horrible. It's bad manners to take a King's bed.” The whole room erupted in laughter, so I made my voice sound as stern as I could. “Alright there, you bunch or bafoons, what is so funny?”

The healer was the one who spoke first, his voice still rough with laughter. “Calm yourself, little Hobbit, if the King didn’t want you here you wouldn’t be. It was his choice to put you up in his room, I believe he wanted to keep an eye on you himself.” I huffed at the thought that Thorin, King under the Mountain, wanted to keep an eye on me. I thought he didn’t exactly like me, my affections were definitely one sided

“What are you thinking about, Mr. Boggins?” Fili asked while moving to stretch.

I blushed again and quickly answered. “Nothing, Fili, just a bit foggy still I'm afraid. What about you though, how are you feeling?” Hopefully no one would catch the topic change.

“I’m feeling fine, Mr. Boggins. We Dwarves are made tougher than that! A broken leg won’t stop me.” He smiled proudly, puffing out his chest.

The rest of the day passed by slowly: the healer came and went a few times, checking on me and Fili; the boys filled me in on everything I had missed while I was asleep, about how the cleaning up of the mountain was coming along and how more Dwarves had been arriving. It must have been dinner time when we stopped talking, because all of a sudden I could smell something delightful. I looked towards the door just in time to see a smiling Thorin enter the room, his arms filled with trays of food. “I heard that you were hungry today, so I thought I would bring you supper.” He gave the boys theirs and then set mine down on the bedside table before he proceeded to sit me up.

Looking down, I said in a low voice, “I’m sorry you have to go through so much trouble for me. When the tonic wears off, you won’t have to help anymore.”

He just glared at me. “Hobbit, why would I stop helping you when the tonic wears off? Where in Aule’s name did you get the impression that you're a bother? It is a pleasure to take care of you, I owe you that much.” Ah, of course, there it: was he owed me. It would've been stupid of me to think he was doing this because he cared.

“Well thank you, my King.” Thorin helped me finished my supper, which I have to admit I was very grateful for, and then he helped clean up after the boys, those two could make quite the mess. He took the trays and left the room before the healer returned with the pain tonic that made me drowsy and I soon passed into the world of dreams, thinking about how nice it would be if Thorin was doing all this cause he cared for me as well.

Hours later, Thorin came back into the room, much later than he normally did, and curled into the bed next to the Hobbit where he quickly fell asleep, his face buried in his Hobbit's neck. Bilbo would be in for a surprise when he woke up the next morning.


End file.
